Snap hooks are used for a variety of purposes. Typically a snap-hook includes a hook and a lever that opens/closes the hook. Bolt snap-hooks provide a thumb operated spring-loaded plunger, with an up and down motion. To open the bolt snap-hook, pressure is applied to a thumb tab to push down the plunger. However, it can be difficult to depress/open that snap as the pressure to push the thumb tab down (to open) will cause the snap to swivel in the hand. This is due to the tab's location on the narrow width/edge of the snap. Also, the thumb tab must be depressed to attach the snap to an object.
Bull snap-hooks employ a swivel tab that pulls forward to open the snap-hook. However, this requires the use of two hands; one to hold the snap-hook and another to pull the tab outward. The “two handed” operation presents problems to users such as in the equestrian industry. For example, to attach or disconnect this snap-hook to a horse halter (when the snap-hook is used on a lead rope), the user must first let go of the halter to free both hands (momentarily losing control of the horse) in order to open the snap-hook for either attachment or disconnection of the snap-hook to/from the halter.
Marine snap-hooks incorporate a spring loaded tab, folding inward to open, to hook an object. However, disconnecting/opening this snap-hook from an object with one hand requires great dexterity, and can force the finger(s), used to push/fold back the tab, between the tab and the body of the snap-hook; a potentially hazardous operation. For most users, two hands are required to unhook this snap-hook.
There is, therefore, a need for an improved snap-hook that provides one-hand, easy, operation.